Abject stratagem
by LightningGirl1-800
Summary: When a ship from the 23rd century that was reported lost appears on DS9's view screen questions appear with it. Questions that want to be answered: How did it get here? What is it doing here? What about the crew? Do they need help? Intending to find out a
1. Prolog

Title: Abject stratagem  
Chapters: 7 + Pro- and Epilog  
Genre: Science-Fiction, Thriller  
Based on: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
Timeframe: 2372 A.D. (4th season of the series)  
Other facts to note: It takes place somewhere in the middle of the 4th season, the Federation is at war with the Klingons and the Dominion is a constant threat.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters, settings etc. belong to paramount pictures.

A/N: Well this my first DS9 story and my first fanfiction in english. At first I wrote this for school not planing to publish it but I like it so much I couldn't resist XD  
Please be kind, english isn't my mother tongue as you can guess, hope I don't make to much mistakes and thx to Kaya for beta-reading it.

Btw. I already finished the stroy, there are going to be 7 chapters and a prolog and an epilog

The prolog is very short but the next chapters will be much longer.  
So hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think

Prolog

It happened fast and without a warning. The only thing noticeable was a sudden increasing of the neutrino level near the bajoran space station Deep Space Nine which was recorded by the station's sensors. The first and only one to notice was Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax who was working at the science station in ops just then and she put the wormhole on screen since this indicated its activity. There wasn't much, that could surprise the Trill. For over three hundred years now had the symbiont in her lived through the adult live times of 7 different hosts and it had seen so much that an unexpected rise of neutrino levels wasn't really worth her attention. The most likely thing was that a ship was returning earlier from the Gamma-quadrant than scheduled and that really wasn't something to worry about. She looked back from the view screen to the readings of the sensors and returned her glance again. But this was strange, there was no activity of the wormhole to be seen at all but the neutrino level kept rising. She scanned for other unusual phenomenons but before she could make sense of the readings a bright flash crossed over the screen and blinded her. Dax instinctively covered her eyes with her forearm. The next second the light was gone and she dared to look up again. The picture on the view screen had changed, there was a star ship right in front of the station now. It was an old one, constitution-class, she could tell without any scans, the name written on the outer hole was Defiant. 'Alright now it's getting strange' thought the young woman and tapped her communicator badge. "Dax to Sisko."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Unwelcome visitors

Well here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. It's longer than the prolog like promised

Please be kind, I'm just in the 10th grade and haven't got a beta-reader whose mother tongue is English, but thanks anyway to Kaya XD

Please let me know what you think

Chapter 1: Unwelcome visitors

Captain Benjamin Sisko stood with his second-in-command Major Kira Nerys at the bar of Quark's. Kira had crossed her arms in front of her chest observing with satisfaction how Sisko leaned over the bar that lay between him and Quark the owner of this establishment grabbing him by the scruff of the neck to make sure he understood him perfectly.

"I'll try to make myself very clear now Quark: If I ever, _ever_ again find out that you plan to commit such a heavy offence like selling a faked orb to the Bajorans, I'll have this establishment removed from the station and you thrown into the brig until you face a judge. And believe me, I'll take care that your punishment will be satisfying for all including me and my first officer, understood?!"

"Damn it! What was he this time, a glass? A table? A chair? The chair! I knew it! It looked too new!!!" Sisko pulled stronger at the Ferengie's clothes making clear he expected him to confirm that he understood him.

"Understood, of course, Captain Sisko, Sir!" Replied Quark immediately in fear. The captain wanted to add another thing but let go of him when his communicator chirped. The bartender took advantage of the situation and rushed over to his costumers under the angry glance of Major Kira while Sisko toughed the badge.

"Sisko here, go ahead."

"It's Dax. We got a quite unusual situation up here, you and the Major might want to come to ops." Reported Jadzia. Benjamin nodded towards his first officer and answered the commander:

"We're on our way, Sisko out." The command duo of DS9 left Quark's on their way through the promenade deck to the next turbo lift. It was quiet crowded these days. Since the discovery of the first stable wormhole in the galaxy, the station that was transferred from its orbit around Bajor right in front of it had become a well known outpost of the Federation, a much visited sight and an important science centre. Scientists from all over the quadrant came here to do studies, either on the bajoran wormhole itself or the nearly unexplored Gamma-quadrant on the other side. Anyways, there was much traffic around here now, much to the satisfaction of Major Kira who considered this a great step for Bajor to get back to its old glory after sixty years of cardassian occupation which left the planet barely able to feed its inhabitants. With the help of the United Federation of Planets the Bajorans were recovering and with the discovery of the wormhole it got more important than ever thought possible. Kira clasped her hand behind her back as they walked through the promenade.

"Quark isn't going to stop his dirty business, I mean he's a Ferengie, it's his nature to be greedy, selfish and to break laws as long as it's profitable." She noted bitterly.

"I know but I believe as long as the Constable keeps his special interest in Quark and his business he can be stopped early enough to prevent any harm." Answered the Starfleet officer with an amused smile.

"True." Agreed the Bajoran grinning herself as well when she thought of Odo hiding as a chair or table or whatever in Quark's bar listening unnoticed to the private conversations of the owner and his special guests. Although the shapeshifter's job as chief of security of the station could often be hard and busy he found almost every day time to pay good old Quark a visit in his establishment. He surely wouldn't admit it himself but he was probably the person on Deep Space Nine who spend the most time there, except of course of the personal of the bar and maybe an alien called Morn, who seams to be sitting always at the bar when you entered, no matter when.

"Ops." Ordered the captain when they arrived at the turbo lift. After a few seconds the two of them stepped out of it and onto the command centre of the station. Immediately they noticed the ship on the view screen. Dax turned towards them when they arrived. She clasped her hands behind her back and reported before any of them could ask:

"The sensors recorded an increasing of the neutrino level, I assumed it was an activity of the wormhole but instate this ship was transferred here. Surely not because of the wormhole, my guess would be a breach in the space-time-continuum."

"Did you try hailing them?" Sisko wanted to know.

"I did but there was no response. So I tried to find out as much as possible about it. There are only 47 life forms aboard, way to less for a ship this size. Originally the ship's assigned crew included more than 400 people. But I think I can offer an explanation: According to the Starfleet computer files this is the USS Defiant NCC-1746. It was reported lost in subspace, after a terrible incident. I was able to reconstruct the happenings out of reports on the subject:

In 2268, they responded to a distress call in an unexplored sector, probably Tholian territory. Only short after they entered the region, the Defiant's crew must have began experiencing sensory distortion, and obviously insanity quickly spread throughout the ship. The ship's doctor wasn't able to determine what was happening, and the likeliest thing I can think of is that the insanity induced by the phenomenon made the crew kill each other.

Three weeks later, Starfleet sent the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 on a search mission to locate the Defiant. On stardate 5693.2, they found the ship but only to notice it was lost between universes in a space warp. The Enterprise's instruments recorded that space itself was literally breaking up, the result of a previously unknown phenomenon now known as a spatial interphase.

As a result of a later phaser exchange between the Enterprise and the Tholians, a hole through the spatial interphase was created, which was pushing the Defiant to parts unknown.

So if this is the same ship, we have to assume that the old crew is dead. Nevertheless are the life signs I'm reading all humanoid, in fact nearly all of them are human, so I'm not sure what to expect over there. The ship itself seams to be in good shape at the first look, but after a few scans I found fluctuations in the energy junction which cause malfunctions in the major systems. This might explain why they didn't respond, probably their communication system is down. This could have been caused by their transfer here.

I suggest to sent an armed away team over, maybe they need help."

"Nice work, old man." The captain nodded smiling as a mark of valuation and she returned his smile. "Alright then, Major Kira, Commander Dax take a security team and beam over, see what you can do for them, and take Dr. Bashir with you as well in case the crew needs medical attention."

"Understood." Replied the two women in unison. Julian arrived in ops just a few minutes after he was informed about the away mission with a medical beg hanging over his shoulder and a tricorder and a phaser at his belt together with three security guards who were heavier armed with type-3 phaser rifles. The four of them stepped to Dax and Kira who were armed with phaser and tricorder themselves onto the transporter platform.

"Energize." Ordered Major Kira and they disappeared from DS9 materializing again aboard the Defiant in one of the main corridors. At first sight it seamed completely empty. Jadzia snapped her tricorder open while the rest of them drew their phasers just in case. She held it up, scanning the environment.

"There's no one on this deck, everyone is either at deck 1 or in engineering, only a few are elsewhere." She pointed out after a few seconds.

"Has anyone noticed our coming aboard?" DS9's second-in-command wanted to know looking from one end of the corridor to the other.

"Yes, I think so, there is a small group from the bridge coming towards our position."

"What do we do? Wait here or head towards them?" Julian wanted to know looking at Kira for orders.

"We don't know what their intentions are. Set your phasers on stun, we'll approach them." The major replied. Everyone did as they were told and they slowly made their way through the corridor. Suddenly the lights of the corridor started to flicker. Dax opened her tricorder.

"It appears someone is draining power from the light system in this section." She informed the others and the next moment it was obvious what for the energy was used now as force fields appeared to each side of them.

"We are locked in!" Nerys pointed out looking around. "Was this a trap?!"

They hadn't time to discuss this matter any further because a group of seven humans arrived, all of them with drawn, pretty old looking phase-pistols. The six of them rose their weapons as well. Except for one of them who seamed to be their leader, they were wearing black thick vests over same colored jumpsuits and black helmets. They were much looking like a military force from earlier times, even older than this ship was supposed to be. However their commanding officer a quite handsome young man was wearing a red security uniform from the 23rd century.

"Drop your weapons now or you'll be shot at!" He demanded harshly with a strong British accent. "You are trapped in force fields with no option to escape!" Kira hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to give this order, but it was obvious there wasn't much of another chance. They couldn't flee and they couldn't take cover behind anything, if they didn't cooperate they would be shot like they stood there, so she nodded at the others and they lowered their weapons. Then she addressed the security officer:

"We don't mean you any harm. We're here to help. You didn't response to our hails so we wanted to…"

"I said drop your weapons, which means put them on the ground!" He interrupted her. Then he fired at one of the security guards who fell back onto the ground. Everyone looked shocked at that man and Julian hurried immediately at his side scanning him.

"How is he?" Kira wanted to know, her voice filled with anger.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think

Chapter 2: Trapped

"Still alive but only barely." Replied the doctor before injecting him something to stabilize his condition.

"Weapons down, this is your last warning!" Called the security officer from behind.

"Better do what he says." Dax murmured to the others and put her phaser on the ground in front of her. The others did the same, even Kira after she had hesitated for a really long moment.

"That's better." The young man noted satisfied. "Now, who are you?" Kira as the highest ranking officer took it as her responsibility to talk:

"I'm Major Kira, first officer of the space station Deep Space Nine in front of which you are now. These are Lieutenant Commander Dax, Dr. …"

"Where do you belong? Which Empire?!" He interrupted her obviously not interested in their names. Major Kira figured it was best just to answer his questions. She pointed at the security guards and herself and explained that they belonged to the Bajoran Militia and then that Dax and Bashir were officers of the United Federation of Planets.

"And where did you say are we?" Went the questioning on.

"At the space station Deep Space Nine. In the Bajoran star system…"

"Listen…" Jadzia interrupted. "You aren't in your time period any longer, this is the 24th century. You've been transferred here, probably through a breach in the space-time-continuum." He looked at them confused. Then he pulled out his communicator and snapped it open.

"Reed to bridge, do you already know where we are?"

"Mayweather here, negative Sir, this space region isn't familiar to us, but there is something in front of us, a space station I assume." Answered a voice.

"Tell the Captain, that our visitors come from that… facility… and that I await his orders." Replied Reed and snapped the communicator shut again.

"Well, while we are waiting, would you care to tell us with whom we have the pleasure?" Kira wanted to know.

"I'm Major Reed, Armory Officer and Security Chief of this ship." He answered.

"Can't say it was a real pleasure 'till now." Murmured Bashir, who was taking care of the injured security guard, still loud enough for everyone to hear it. Major Reed focused Julian and pointed his phase-pistol at him.

"The Captain surely wouldn't be pleased if I killed any of you since you obviously got information we need but what difference would the death of a cheeky doctor make?" The doctor's heart skipped a beat. If he only hadn't said anything… But before he could fire his communicator chirped. He lowered his weapon angrily because of the disturbance and answered the hail. "Reed here, go ahead."

"This is Archer, what about the intruders?" A male voice came through the comm. The personal of DS9 figured this was the ship's captain.

"There are six of them, they say they come from the space station outside and they claim we are in the 24th century." The major reported.

"24th century? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"They might be right Captain. Their weapons look like nothing I've ever seen before and their uniforms don't look familiar to me either." He made a short break before continuing. "Of course I could get rid of them immediately if you like…" While saying this a nasty grin spread over his face which made Kira uncomfortable. But it seamed the captain had other plans for them.

"Six you say? Alright then throw them into the brig and bring me their leader. Don't kill anyone… yet."

"Aye Captain." Reed responded ending the transmission and pointed behind him. "You heard it, move!" The force fields were removed. Two of the Defiant's security guards hurried immediately forward collecting the weapons on the ground to make sure they wouldn't defend themselves. Bashir and a Bajoran guard helped the wounded one to get to his feet.

"Can you walk?" The doctor asked in concern.

"It'll have to do." The Bajoran replied. He grimaced with pain when he sat one foot before the other leaning on the two of them. The other three watched looking for any chance to help. Major Reed grabbed Kira's arm who was the nearest.

"I said move, damn it!" The Bajoran major acted out of reflex when she hit him hard in the stomach with her elbow and then right into the face with the back of her hand when he bent forward. Gasping he fell to his knees. Immediately the security men's weapons were aimed at her. But there was no need to fire since she didn't move any further.

"You better watch it." Was everything she said before walking in the direction they directed. A few minutes later they arrived at the Defiant's brig.

"In there!" Ordered Major Reed harshly. "You!" He pointed at Kira. "I assume you are their leader so you'll go with me."

"Wait, I demand to go with you as well!" Jadzia pointed out.

"You _demand_?"

"I'm the highest ranking _Starfleet _officer and I'm the one who investigated you arriving here, so you'll need my information as well!"

"Jadzia, I don't think…" DS9's first officer started. She would be more comfortable with her staying with the others in safety. Dax shot her a warning look not to continue. She didn't want Nerys to go alone because there was no way to know what could happen to her. That was exactly what Kira realized when she met her glance and she stopped.

"Ok, fine with me but start moving!" Decided Reed. They did as they were told and left the brig. A few moments later and Bashir and the security guards were alone.

"I can't believe they were so silly to forget about our communicators." Said one of the Bajorans when he was sure they were gone.

"Probably they didn't even know these actually are communicators." Replied Julian toughing his badge. "Bashir to Sisko. Do you read me?" First there happened nothing but then:

"Yes, Doctor, what happened, I awaited your report much earlier." Came the voice of Captain Sisko through the communicator obviously worried.

"We are having a problem here." Replied the doctor. "The crew of this vessel is extremely aggressive, we were attacked and are imprisoned now. They missed to remove our communicators, they don't seem to know what ours look like but Major Kira and Commander Dax were brought to their Captain a few minutes ago. Boyajian is seriously injured I need to get him to sickbay, can you beam us out of here?"

"We'll try to lock onto your signal, stand by."

Sisko closed the communication channel and joined Chief O'Brien at his console. He looked over the engineer's shoulder onto his controls. "Can you get a lock on them?" He wanted to know.

"I'm trying Sir, just give me a second." The captain nodded and looked up onto the view screen which still showed the Defiant. It had been a mistake to sent them over without knowing what to expect and now he had an injured crewman and two of his senior officers in a situation that was probably even more dangerous.

"I've got 'em." Reported O'Brien the next second and activated the transporter. On the transporter platform in ops materialized four people, one of them lying on the ground and another one kneeing beside him.

"What about Dax and Kira?" Benjamin turned to the chief when he realized they weren't with them.

"I don't know Sir." Was the answer. "I locked onto their communicator, if they have been wearing them they should be here now!" Bashir looked around.

"Damn!" He pointed out picking up a bajoran and a federation communicator badge. "Looks like they found out what these things are after all."

"They just rose shields!" Informed Miles them.

"If they did we have to assume they found out that you're gone just now, that could put Kira and Dax in even more danger." Sisko figured. "We need to get them out of. Chief, see if you can get through their shields and try to beam them out of there somehow and try hailing them, even if their com-system is damaged they will repair it." After giving these orders he adjourned to his office. The whole personal of the control centre remained silent. Finally Bashir was the first to speak again when he asked O'Brien to bream him and the injured guard directly to sickbay.

Captain Sisko sat down behind his desk and folded his hands, he felt completely helpless. Then he picked up the baseball that lay on the table. He threw it in the air and caught it again. Thoughtfully he looked at the small ball in his hand as if he waited for it to tell him what to do next, he just couldn't think of anything. And he was angry. Angry at the people aboard that ship but even angrier at himself for acting so naively.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Hostages

Chapter 3: Hostages 

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to come up with a new chapter but I haven't had much time lately neither has my beta-reader. I hope the long waiting was worth it, enjoy and let me know what you think!

"Looks like we got these things of you right in time." Commented Captain Archer after watching the communicators being beamed away. Kira closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that this was happening, she felt like swearing but watched her mouth because she didn't want to worse their situation. Dax kept calm and observed Archer who sat relaxed behind his desk. The two women had been brought into the captain's briefing room. Major Reed and another security guard stood at the door, the only exit. There was another person in this room, a vulcan woman who was wearing a science officer's uniform with commander stripes. If she had to guess Jadzia would assume this was the first officer of this vessel. It had taken her some time but at that moment she came to the awareness why those names Archer, Reed, Mayweather sounded too familiar to her. She had heard these names before at Starfleet-Academy when she had dealt with the history of the Federation. When she remembered correctly they were dealing with the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 here. This woman had to be Commander T'Pol who in deed was the first officer. But there was one thing that worried her: These people weren't exactly behaving like she would have expected them to from what she was told at the academy. In fact they acted directly opposed. She didn't get the time to think about this matter any more because Archer started his questioning: "You said this is the 24th century? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because it is true!" Replied Major Kira. "You've seen our communicators and phasers."

"Yes, I have but that doesn't prove anything, so why don't you two just tell me who you are working for? What species are you anyway? Never seen anyone like you."

"I'm Bajoran and Commander Dax is Trill." Answered Kira. "We are senior officers of Deep Space Nine, the station you should hail, they'll confirm what we say." He ignored her suggestion completely and went on:

"I've never even _heard_ of those species either."

"That's no surprise. It'll take Earth at least another fifty years until they make first contact with the Trill home world, not even to mention Bajor, that'll take another century." Noted Dax who was much more familiar with Federation history than Kira. She didn't intent to say at first what she then added but figured that it couldn't hurt: "It still would be interesting to know what knowledge of history you have got. This may be a star ship from the 23rd century but as far as I know all of you lived in the 22nd century." Everyone starred at her, even Kira was surprised but she figured Jadzia knew that, because these were important people from Starfleet history of which the Bajoran Major had no idea. Anyway Archer didn't take it that easy:

"How do you know that?!" He nearly yelled and got to his feet taking position right in front of her.

"Every Starfleet cadet had to take a course in Starfleet history at the academy." She informed him as calm and controlled as before, she wasn't impressed by his yelling. Kira sometimes envied her for that calmness, if the major had been in her position she would have given that guy an answer he wouldn't like very much. At that moment they were interrupted because the voice of the ship's helmsman came through the intercom informing the captain that they were being hailed by the space station.

"Tell them they'll have to wait." Shouted Archer in anger, his glace still focused on Jadzia in front of him.

"They demand to talk to you now." Replied Mayweather. The captain thought for a second considering if it was wise to refuse to talk to them since he didn't know how heavy this station was armed. If these officers had been telling him the truth all along he could be facing an enemy who's technology was superior to his, he didn't want to risk a confrontation but he wasn't willing to let these women go that easily either. Because on the other hand if they were truthful they might be of great use for him. In the end he didn't see a reason why not to talk to them because if it came to a confrontation he'd have the hostages.

"Alright then." He mumbled angrily. "And you two will be with me!" Major Kira and Commander Dax followed him onto the main bridge not daring to make any wrong movements because the security men were right behind them. "On screen." Ordered the Captain. The next moment Captain Sisko appeared on the view screen.

"Identify yourself!" He demanded immediately. Jadzia noticed how the tensed expression on his face eased a little when he noticed them there alive and obviously not wounded. Archer seemed a little less aggressive now than he had been before, he was pleased to see that there were humans on that station.

"I'm Jonathan Archer. Captain of the Flagship Defiant of the Terran Empire." He said and walked over to the command chair and sat down before continuing. "And I assume you're in command of that station. You're their superior, eh?" He nodded in the direction of the DS9 officers who had their glace focused at Sisko but without saying anything.

"Yes I am. I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko of the United Federation of Planets. Why are you holding my officers?!" Replied the captain.

"United Federation of Planets?" Archer repeated slowly. "Now I see what this is all about…"

"What do you mean?" Benjamin wanted to know. He ignored his question and asked instate:

"Would you be so kind to tell me today's date?"

"I don't know what purpose this serves but it's the 7.1.2372."

"Well, somehow I've got the feeling I'm in the wrong universe here." Announced Archer then folding his hands. He looked at the captain waiting for him to respond to that.

"You mean this is an alternate universe for you." Sisko concluded. He turned his glance to Kira and Dax on the view screen, he wanted his science officer to confirm that this was a possibility so he called her name, eyeing her questioningly.

"Well it's at least possible…" Said Dax slowly, then she added. "Since this crew surely isn't behaving like told in the history books I suggest to take it into consideration."

"Alright then." Benjamin nodded. "Lower your shields so that we can beam our officers out. I promise we will be helping you to find a way back to your own universe and time." The Defiant's captain started to smile, neither Kira and Dax nor Sisko could tell what this was supposed to mean, gratefulness or sneer, but his next words made very clear which one.

"You know Captain, to me this whole universe of yours is a big joke. Mankind, joining a federation in which all species are equal. We humans are destined to rule this galaxy, don't you see that? I guess you consider yourself a great leader, a hero, but let me tell you something." He rose from his seat again while saying this. "Great heroes are no peacemakers, they are conquerors! You're a traitor to human race, betraying our destiny! Do you think I'll except a traitor's offer? What do you think do I need your help for if I got two of your officers?!" DS9's commanding officer had heard enough to figure this was really the mirror universe's Captain Archer and he interrupted him, there was no way he would let him get away with assaulting and kidnapping his officers!

"Let them go immediately or I'll…"

"You'll do what, Captain. You'll take them with force by firing at the ship perhaps? I doubt you'll dare to sat your precious officers at risk!" Archer laughed and ordered. "Major Reed, escort our 'guests' to the brig, I don't want them hurt, not yet, they could prove very useful."

"Let's go!" Said Reed to the two of them and stepped accompanied by three of his men near to them, threatening them with weapons. Neither Nerys nor Jadzia wanted to play this game any further, they jumped around hitting the guard's phase-pistols out of their hands who haven't been expecting any trouble. The Trill hit one of them right into the face and made him fall with a well placed kick to pull his legs away under him. The Major who was attacked by another guard kicked him with her knee in the stomach, hit her elbow against his head and threw him across her shoulder onto the ground. Both women were excellent educated at hand-to-hand-combat, non of the guards had much of a chance against them alone. Jadzia would have given everything for a Bat'leth right about now, in that case she would have put an end to this already. Benjamin watched the scene helplessly and could only hope that the two of them would win this fight. Archer shouted at the security guards to put an end to this without hurting them seriously because he still needed them. Suddenly the captain of Deep Space Nine noticed one of the guards pulling out a weapon while Kira and Dax were still busy with the others. The bajoran major turned one guard's arm around forcing him to his knees while blocking another's punch with her forearm when she heard her superior's voice calling her name. But before she could turn her head towards the view screen she was hit by a phaser and lost consciousness immediately. Meanwhile her friend hit another one of his feet and noticed worriedly Kira had fallen to the ground. But still she couldn't risk to find out what had happened.

"Dax, watch out, behind you!" She heard Sisko yelling. Dax was able to jump around to see what he meant but not fast enough to prevent it from happening and fell to the ground next to Nerys, unconscious just like her. The Defiant's captain shouted at the security men calling them incapable idiots because it took them so long to win a fight with two women. The other captain baled his hands to fists, he could do nothing but watch his officers being brought away. Archer returned his glance to the view screen.

"Is there anything left we have to discuss? Because I'd like to get going." He wanted to know with a triumphantly grin on his face.

"I already told you, I want my officers back!" His opposite nearly yelled hitting his fist onto the control table in front of him.

"Easy." Grinned Archer. "You don't want me to hurt them just because you couldn't behave yourself, do you?" Benjamin pressed his lips together forcing himself into control.

"What do you want?"

"I already got what I want." Replied the captain sitting back in the command chair. The other one couldn't believe that this was happening, he was about to loose two of his senior officers because of some captain from the mirror universe who lived two hundred years ago! He needed to get them of that ship, if he did he could attack them but all he could do now was to negotiate.

"Alright, if you let them go I'll give you all ships this station has got, three runabouts with the technology of the 24th century, you'll find them really useful, I assure you!" Said Sisko then. The Defiant's captain seamed to take it into consideration for a short moment but responded.

"A generous offer, Captain. The two of them seem to mean a lot to you. I can't blame you, they are quite something for the eyes, but I think I'll keep them. I need their knowledge and I think my crew needs some entertainment, I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to keep themselves 'entertained' with them." Then he closed the channel. The view screen on DS9 went black, Benjamin again hit his fist on the control table, he felt like screaming but knew better than that.

"They are powering their engines." Reported Chief O'Brien the next moment.

"We need to do something now!" Odo said forcefully.

"Target their shield generators, when their shields are weakened, beam me over, I'll make damn sure, the Major and Dax will be returned to us!" Ordered Sisko angrily.

"Aye Sir." Replied Miles activating the station's weapons. But the security chief disagreed with the plan.

"With all due respect Captain, I think you're the wrong choice for this mission, I should be going. Nothing personal, it's just that a human is much easier to deal with than a shape shifter. And after all the station needs a commanding officer, you aren't dispensable here at the moment." Explained the changeling.

"You're right, Constable." Admitted the captain.

"Then you should better get onto the transporter platform. They are departing from the station at full impulse and are powering their warp drive. Not long until they are out of transporter range." Said the chief. "I targeted their shield generators…"

"Fire!" Sisko ordered while Odo hurried to the transporter.

"Direct hit!" He reported a second later. "Their shields are down, energizing!"

TBC


End file.
